It is known that certain CB1 modulators (known as antagonists or inverse agonists) are useful in the treatment of obesity, psychiatric and neurological disorders (WO01/70700 and EP 656354).
WO04/60367 and WO2004/099130 disclose that certain diaryl imidazoles and triazoles are useful as COX-1 inhibitors useful in the treatment of inflammation. Compounds exemplified in these applications are disclaimed from the claims of the present invention.
DD 140966 discloses that certain imidazolecarboxylic acid anilides are useful as plant growth regulators. Compounds exemplified in this application are disclaimed from the claims of the present invention.
WO 03/007887 and WO03/075660 disclose certain 4,5-diarylimidazole-2-carboxamides as CB1 modulators.
WO03/27076 and WO 03/63781 disclose certain 1,2-diarylimidazole-4-carboxamides which are CB1 modulators. Compounds exemplified in these applications are disclaimed from the claims of the present invention.
WO03/40107 discloses certain 1,2-diarylimidazole-4-carboxamides as being useful in the treatment of obesity and obesity-related disorders.
However, there is a need for CB1 modulators with improved physicochemical properties and/or DMPK properties and/or pharmacodynamic properties.